


Prompt: Tired

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [4]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Alan Wake (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Book is sleepy
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674





	Prompt: Tired

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished but im never gonna finish it so here you go

Prompt: Tired

Book yawned, looking sleepily toward the blurring television. He murmured something, leaning further against the human he called Dad as sleep tried to take him. He jerked a bit, alert for a moment as something happened in the show that interested him before going right back to falling asleep. He felt an arm pulling a blanket around his shoulders and he slumped, giving in to the need for sleep. A mumbled thanks was heard as the he buried his face in Alan's shoulder, breaths slowing as he fell asleep in the middle of the episode. Alan smiled softly as he rubbed Book's shoulder, pausing the show and shifting a bit so he could keep the younger comfortable while being comfortable himself, leaning against the arm of the couch and gently pulling Book with him. He kisses the top of his head, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Soon, both were in a dreamless sleep, not to be woken for a few hours more.


End file.
